


Kittens Make Everything Okay

by SixSevenNate



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Schmoop, lots and lots and lots of kittens, rainy day, this site needs more andley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSevenNate/pseuds/SixSevenNate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Ashley is bored. Then Andy comes home with a box of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens Make Everything Okay

It was a rainy Saturday. The sky was a sickly shade of grey that blocked out any type of sunlight, rain pounded down on the roof like loud drums, splattering against the windows and flooding the streets with rivers that ran along the curb. Cars drove by in a hurry to get home, the only people that were out carried umbrellas that barely sheilded them from the large drops, a few stray dogs took shelter under cars or doorways.

Inside, Ashley was curled up on the couch with Andy's batman comforter wrapped around his body, the TV remote clutched in his hand flicking through channels. The house was boring and lonely, Andy being at the store and his motorcycle dammed to the garage for weather's sake. To make matters worse, nothing seemed to be on. Not even the documentaries were on, just infomercials and soap operas galore.

Ashley sat up and grabbed up his phone, checking his twitter. Nothing. Nothing on facebook or instagram either--he'd joined the social media site a few days ago and it's not all it's put out to be. It's just twitter but without retweets and you have to have a picture to post. Not really much.

Bzz bzz

Ashley closed out of the Instagram app to see a text from Andy.

r u allergic to anything?

Ashley furrowed his eyebrows and texted back. I don't think so...y?

Ashley watched the text box for a few seconds and guessed that Andy wasn't replying. Great. Might as well just go to sleep...

And sleep he did. He curled up on the sofa and wrapped the blanket under his head as a pillow, tucking his hands around himself so he could set them comfortably. It wasn't long though, not even long enough to have a quick dream before the door opened noisily and a wet Andy appeared carrying what looked like a covered box and a few bags of groceries.

"Babe?" he called as he entered the house. Ashley sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Andy's wet figure coming slowly into focus. "I'm back." he said, grinning at Ashley with a hint of micheif. "I brought something too."

Ashley untangled himself and went over to his boyfriend, grabbing a towel for him to put around his shoulders before he dripped all over the carpet. "What is it?" he asked, eyeing the covered box suspiciously.

"Look for yourself." Andy waved his hand at the box. "You're going to love it."

Ashley stooped down next to the box. It was about a foot tall, two feet white and moving. Ashley gasped softly as the box shuffled around, something obviously moving around in there. Ashley carefully untucked the fabric from under the box and pulled it back, only to be greeted by a pair of huge, green eyes.

Then another.

And another....

...and another.

"Andy you didn't!" Ashley gasped as the box overturned and a bunch of furry little creatures hopped out of the box, crowding around Ashley as he sat back on the floor.

"Kittens!" Andy sang. Ashley grinned and scooped up two of them, ignoring the little claws that dug into his fingers as they squirmed in his hands. Another one crawled up his legs while two fought over a place on his lap.

"Where'd you get these?" Ashley laughed, setting them down and letting them scamper around.

"Some guy said he couldn't take them. 2 dollars per kitten, 10 for the box." he got down too and picked up a black and white one. "I thought we could use more life around here.

"I love it." Ashley laughed, a kitten sitting on his shoulder.

And they all lived kittenly ever after the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my deviantART account (XxTabbixX) I haven't stolen anything, this is my own work. If you see it anywhere else, it is not me.


End file.
